She Came in ThroughtheBathroomWindowNostalgicmiss
by All You Need Is Love Contest
Summary: Emmett has to go to New York on a business trip. After discovering that there's a celebrity in his hotel, he finds himself with an opportunity he can't resist. AH/OOC


******Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**

* * *

  
****Song Inspiration: **She Came in Through The Bathroom Window  
**Title of One-Shot: **The Wrong Room  
**Pairing: **Emmett & Alice**  
****POV: **Emmett**  
****Rating: **M/NC-17  
**Word Count: **4575  
**Summary or Description: **Emmett has to go to New York on a business trip. After discovering that there's a celebrity in his hotel, he finds himself with an opportunity he can't resist. AH/AU/OOC

* * *

The radio alarm clock next to the bed sang out a tune making my groggy head swim. Fuck, I really shouldn't have drank so much last night, but it being my best friend's birthday I felt obligated.

This morning I had to get on a plane to New York. There was a business deal with mergers and acquisitions I was taking the lead on and if I didn't roll my lazy ass out of bed now, I wouldn't be getting on that plane.

I showered and pulled on the stuffy business suit I knew I had to wear considering I was being picked up by the CEO's executive secretary. Whoever this secretary was, they would be briefing me as we drove to the meeting.

I'd read most of the file over the last week, but there was still the last notes that the company were holding close to their chest until the meeting. They still weren't sure whether they wanted to be bailed out of their precarious situation, which was why they were hiring me.

Still nervous about me and my professionalism, I wouldn't get the rest of the information until I was in that car. It was a high risk case, and even though I fully stood behind my work I could understand their apprehension. Their entire livelihood depended on this meeting and I had to be on my A game.

I managed to get to the airport on time, sliding into my seat just minutes before they closed the doors. As always the business class was spacey and comfortable which meant I could loosen my tie and catch forty winks before I had to actually force my mind to do some work.

I should have been going over the file again, refresh the information in my alcohol clouded mind, but if I was going to be worth a shit I needed some sleep.

I'd told Edward that I couldn't go the distance. I'd told him not to pull out the shots, but being his thirtieth birthday, all of that was ignored and I'd been fed with 'I'm only thirty once, bro.' So against my will I did the shots, got fucked up and had to be put in a cab home.

Sleeping on planes wasn't exactly joyful either. The steady hum of the engine seemed to ingrain itself into my head, as gentle pockets of turbulence sporadically interrupted me. I woke up feeling no better, my mouth tasted like a tennis players armpit and my head was swimming, but it wasn't something that water and some Tylenol couldn't fix.

By the time we landed I was fine, the headache was a dull throb at the back of my head and my mind was as sharp as a knife; and with the coherence came my confidence.

The meeting flew by with no problems, the mousy haired secretary, Angela, had been helpful and was able to fill me in on all the details I didn't already have. It was a long and boring process and by the time it was over I was ready for the bed the expensive hotel they were boarding me in promised.

I closed my eyes in the back of the car as the driver navigated the darkening city streets. When we pulled up, there was a herd of people around the entrance screaming and crying as they pushed themselves against the town cars tinted windows trying to see inside. My hands moved to the button that controlled the small dividing window between the driver and myself, pushing it so it slid down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"There's some actor staying in the hotel, they've been camping out here for days," The driver answered sounding bored, as though it was the same old thing everyday. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience."

"It's no problem, man, I just hope they're not too disappointed."

The driver, an older man with graying hair let out a chuckle as he came to a complete stop. I looked out the windows and fell back into my seat with a laugh. One of the women stood outside the car lifted her shirt and pressed her naked breasts against the window.

"Jesus, it looks like I'm in the wrong profession," I spluttered through my laughter, trying my best not to stare at the perfect set of boobs crushed up against the window.

The driver laughed again and looked in the mirror, "Would you prefer I drop you around at the back? I have the code."

I shook my head and sat forward, picking up my briefcase. The screaming outside the car grew louder as my door shifted open, and I tried with everything I could to keep my expression straight and composed as I came face to face with the screaming women.

"It's not him," the blonde that had been pressed against the window said with a blush. And I could hear the sentiment spread through the crowd as it slowly dispersed. The way they backed off could only be described as tear gas in a riot.

"Way to make a guy feel good about himself," I mumbled weaving through the rabid crowd towards the hotels doors, trying to ignore the furtive glances of the desperate ones as they fluttered their lashes at me. I knew what they were thinking and didn't even stop to consider what I would get out of the deal. I knew chicks like this and it just wasn't worth it.

The door of the hotel opened for me as I approached and I nodded at another elderly gentleman in a uniform as I entered. "Sorry about the ruckus, sir. Unavoidable I'm afraid."

"It's not a problem," I answered, heading towards the desk so I could get to my room and clean comfortable clothes. My bags had been brought here from the airport, the company I had been working with had received a confirmation call of their delivery.

The room was bigger than I'd expected, the window faced out over central park. The lush green of the trees and the gentle reflection of the city in the lake was more than I'd expected from a company that had claimed they were sinking in their debt, but it wasn't as though I was complaining.

I kicked off my shoes and headed into the huge bathroom. It was something that was reminiscent of a black and white movie with the claw foot tub and old brass fittings, not to mention the window that led out to a fire escape that was almost indicative of New York buildings. The other side was nothing but a brick wall but it was comforting considering I was planning on getting naked and soaking my hungover ass in the huge tub. I wasn't a small guy by any means, but this tub was promising. It was deep and wide and called to me like a bitch in heat.

I put my iPod on the dock they provided and picked something relaxing. The tones seemed to fill the room as the trickling from the water made the atmosphere ambient. Cullen would get payback for last night, there was no doubt about that, but tonight I was planning on enjoying the small luxuries that the hotel offered and shutting myself off from the world. Shit, I had the whole room to myself, and I knew just what would release the tension.

My body filled the tub as I lowered myself inside it, the water danced around the porcelain rim gurgling quietly as it spilled over the small safety drain at the top. I let the hot water ease each of my muscles into submission as I closed my eyes. I would never tell anyone about this, I knew Cullen would ride my ass for days, calling me a bitch for keeping the little rituals Victoria had forced me into while we were together. She may have been a crazy bitch, but her theory on baths was something I couldn't deny.

Thinking about Victoria and bathtubs made me hard. It was the one place our fights were never drawn into, only hand play ever made it into the bath with us, and remembering her that way brought my hand to my stiffening dick.

I made one languid stroke from tip to base after my thumb circled the head of my cock. This was the one area I missed the fiery red head, her hands and mouth could work wonders, and she was always the one I pictured when I serviced myself. The girl had some magic fucking hands.

I let my wrist pick up the pace as my mind moved to the memory of the red hair covering my crotch as her mouth went to work, the heat of the tub sufficed as her hot mouth for now as my head fell back against the porcelain.

The water moved across the surface as my hand picked up it's pace, I was so fucking close. I tried to remember the small details like the small ball bearing in her tongue as it danced over the head of my dick. The feel of her gentle sucking as her hand worked in tandem with her . . .

"Oh Jesus fuckety, I'm so sorry."

My hand froze around my dick as my eyes popped open at the voice. I looked everywhere to see where the voice had come from, and it was only in the mirror that I saw her.

She was straddling the bathroom window, her short raven black hair pointing in every direction as she tried to divert her eyes from where my hand gripped my rock hard dick. She was beautiful, pale and petite, her wide blue eyes standing out in contrast to the thick black lashes that framed them.

I spun in the tub, my eyes seeing her even better now that she wasn't in reverse.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, her small frame trembling as her eyes continued to stare at the brick wall across the alley. "I saw your window cracked, I didn't for a second think . . . Oh, God I am so embarrassed."

I chuckled, my hand releasing my dick as I realized I was still holding it tightly in my palm.

_Way to restrain yourself Emmett_. I reprimanded myself, trying to avoid thinking about exactly what she saw, or how long she'd been watching me.

"Give me a second will you," I mumbled, hoping that she would realize what I was about to do and not look around. She nodded, seemingly unable to access speech in her disconcertion.

I climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel, pulling it around my waist and tucking it in before I reached for another to wipe of my body dry.

"Ok, now I'm decent let's try this again," I said, hiding the laughter in my voice. "Who are you?"

"Alice Brandon," she sighed, swinging her other leg into the window and finally looking up at me. Her cheeks blushed scarlet the second her eyes moved up my toned stomach on their way to my face. "I was trying to find Zac Efron's room. There's a rumor he was here . . . God that sounds pathetic. I mean I . . . Fuck!"

I couldn't help but laugh, she was even more adorable when she was flustered. "Well, Alice, I think you have the wrong room."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think this was all ridiculous, my best friend, Bella left hours ago I should have gone with her, but I was sure that I would find a way in."

"Why?" I asked in earnest, I couldn't understand why such a beautiful girl would go to such lengths to degrade herself with a guy who wouldn't remember her in a week.

"Honestly," she sighed, stretching to her full height; which I could only imagine was five foot at the most. "I can't answer that. It's one of those things, the unattainable guy that you're so sexually attracted to you go to ridiculous lengths to throw yourself at him all the while knowing rejection is probably the only thing you'll ever succeed at."

I lifted one eyebrow at her and bit back my grin. I had always known women were complicated but this was beyond that, this was ridiculous. The woman that was stood in front of me was beautiful, even with her small stature her curves were divine. She had drawing eyes and full lips and with her tight fitting clothes I could only imagine how limber she was.

I could feel my dick stirring under the towel and cringed when I tried to imagine her age, and what a precarious situation I was in if she was under eighteen. I was half naked, in a towel no less, standing at half mast thinking about a girl who had just climbed in my bathroom window.

I had no idea how to proceed with this. What was I supposed to say to her? I couldn't help but wonder about her age because of my state of undress. Then I was beginning to wonder if she wasn't just trying to get into the hotel and hoping to bypass me completely.

This was the most awkward situation I had ever been in, yet I couldn't help but find her endearing and sexy and . . . shut the fuck up Emmett.

"So, Alice, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two," she sighed, dancing further into the room, her eyes surreptitiously drinking me in from under her long lashes.

I nodded, trying to act indifferent as the horn dog inside me gave a fist pump.

"You never told me your name."

"Emmett McCarty," I answered, backing towards the bedroom, hoping I could at least pull some boxers on and my arousal wouldn't be quite so obvious.

"Where are you from, Emmett?"

"Seattle, you?" I asked, still backing towards the bedroom, but she matched me step for step, like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Really? I'm from Portland, I go to NYU, graduating this month. What do you do?"

"I work in mergers and acquisitions. The Seattle firm I'm working for have sent me here to help out, I'm only here for a couple of nights though."

Alice stopped her perfectly shaped eyebrows high on her head. "What firm?"

"Porter and Burke," I said, leaning against the door jam. Talking about work seemed to put me a little more at ease with the girl.

Her eyes lit up as she regarded me, the blue turning into sapphire as small fleck of color interspersed with the blue. "You're shitting me?"

I shook my head and chuckled, my arms crossing over my chest.

"I have an interview with your company after I graduate, there's an opening in the junior associates office, I've been on a list since I decided my major."

"Small world," I laughed straightening up.

"Yeah, and now I feel even more like an ass for standing here," she blushed dipping her head. "Great first impression."

"I can't exactly say it's my finest moment either," I chuckled, nodding at the bath.

"Yeah, but you thought you were alone in your room, I was the one that was invading your privacy not the other way around," she smiled, shaking her head playfully. "You were just having a little bit of fun relaxing."

Alice winked at me as she stepped further into the bathroom, her pink tongue dancing along her full bottom lip as her eyes glazed over slightly. I wasn't sure what it was with her, but she was running hot and cold, playing coy then confident and I wasn't exactly sure what to make of this new development.

I was trying to believe that she wasn't as shallow as my head was trying to tell my dick. My body was tensed up from not having released and seemed to gravitate towards the lithe body of the beauty in front of me, while my head screamed that she simply saw an opportunity to get ahead with me.

I didn't know how to progress. Dick, fuck yes; head, not so sure.

"Emmett," Alice laughed, the tintinnabulation filling the room and rebounding from the tiled walls.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day," I said dropping my arms and the facade. "You want a drink?"

Her body relaxed, her shoulders falling forwards as her smile broadened. "I'd love one, but you wanna put some clothes on first?"

I nodded and turned around, heading into my room and pulling the door closed behind me. I knew one of two things was going to happen. She would book it while she had the chance, disappearing out of the window never to be seen again, or she would still be there when the door opened. I wasn't sure which I wanted more, all I knew was that there was an opportunity here, and I would be more than happy to take advantage of it.

I pulled on some shorts and a shirt and poured a couple of bourbons before opening the door again.

To my surprise she was still there.

"You look surprised, Emmett," she purred, stepping forward and taking the glass from my hand. She took a mouthful of it, shuddering delicately before licking her lips. "I think you half expected me to disappear."

"It crossed my mind, you did come to see someone else."

"I did," she admitted. "But I find myself unwilling to leave now that we're better acquainted."

"Oh really?"

We both stared at one another in silence, unsure of what should happen next. I hadn't had a one night thing since college, and was unsure of any of the signs. Victoria and I had been together for a while and the dating scene had been slim since then. The prospect of interaction with another woman made me feel the inclination to adjust myself, but I tried the best I could to restrain myself.

Alice was the first to make a move, she stepped towards me again after she'd shot the last of the liquid courage I'd supplied her with, slamming the glass on the counter, she took my hand and led me into the warmer and less sterile environment of the bedroom.

"Alice, you don't have to do this, I don't make any decisions in the company, I . . ."

She recoiled as though I had slapped her, her eyes narrowed with unspoken accusations. I couldn't believe I'd just insulted her like that.

"Is that what you think this is, Emmett?" she asked, taking another step back from me so she could see my eyes. "Because I don't do that, I've never done that . . . I know what it must look like seeing as I came to throw myself at a guy I've never met, but . . . you know what? Forget it."

Alice marched back into the bathroom, her small figure dancing towards the window more pronounced as her anger seeped through.

"What the fuck was I supposed to think?" I asked defensively, my shoulders rounding off as my body grew to it's full height. "I don't know you, you seem like a cool chick but put yourself in my shoes for a second."

Alice's shoulders slumped, her hand on the window sill as she readied herself to climb back out.

"I mean shit, you're talking about throwing yourself at a complete stranger. Then you ask where I work and seem interested, can't you see for a second what that looks like?"

She pulled back and straightened out, all five foot of her completely rigid as she marched along the floor. Her heels tapped against the tiles with precision as she carried herself over to me. Each step deliberate.

She stopped in front of me her shoulders squared as she tried to squeeze extra inches out of her height by standing on her toes.

"FUCK YOU."

"Oh, and here I was thinking that was your specialty," I growled, the anger sparking through my body and making my whole muscles tighten.

"You're an asshole," she spat, no sign of backing down as she pushed further up onto her toes.

"You are a slut," I stated simply, leaning down so our noses were almost touching.

Her hand snapped across my cheek with more power than I had attributed to her size. My cheek stung as my lips coiled into a smile.

"Is that all you got?"

Before I could blink, her arms were around my neck and her lips were pressed against mine with a sense of urgency. All of the heated words and accusations melted away as she pulled me closer. Her hands tangled into the curls at the base of my neck, pulling me closer so she could deepen the kiss.

Without second thought, my arms circled her waist and dragged her up my body. Her legs enveloped around me like a boa constrictor, grinding her sex against my dick. I opened my mouth to drag in air from the feel of her body against mine and she used it to slide her tongue into the heated cavern of my mouth.

Our tongues danced in an intricate design as I backed towards the door. My body slammed against the wood frame but I ignored the slice of pain that moved up my spine and concentrated on the feel of the woman wrapped around me.

I walked us to the bed my hands traveling up her shirt as she rocked her hips forward and pushed herself up my body. Her hand pulled my head backward as she moved and I had no choice but to sit on the bed before every ounce of blood rushed through my body to my dick.

Alice worked quickly, the heat from her anger pushing her forward as we battled for control, my hands flicked the small straps easily releasing her from the restraints of her bra.

Our lips broke free from one another as we tugged and pulled at the material of one another's shirts. The air around us was filled with grunts and groans of needing and wanting as we removed the cotton boundaries the blocked us from one another.

Alice rocked up onto her knees as she pulled my shirt over my head, but I had won the battle, taking her pert nipple into my mouth as her body arched to finish the task. Her breath stuttered and formed into a moan on her full and swollen lips as her hands discarded the shirt and tangled back into my hair, gripping and tugging as my teeth and tongue explored her body.

"Oh fuck, that feels good," she groaned, pushing my head harder against her chest as her back arched.

My hands easily found the zipper of her skirt, just as her hands found the waist of my shorts. The pushing and pulling continued as we refused to work with one another in the chaos. Our need was driving us forward, it was urgent and unrelenting.

Alice pushed on my chest with all of her body weight, she rocked, putting all of her weight behind the movement so she could gain control, and before I knew it, I was on my back with my shorts around my knees.

Her hands fiddled with her skirt, but it wasn't to remove it as I had first thought, she pulled out a small foil square instead, placing it between her teeth as she pulled away from me.

In quick, successive movement she'd sheathed me, unceremoniously. Her eyes, wild and hungry connected with mine as she rocked herself forward to kiss me on the lips. Her hands, already between us moved between her legs as she removed the last boundary between us. Her body lifted and twisted as she pushed them down her legs and situated herself above me again.

Never in my life had I had a woman take control like this. She was so small and fragile, but her want drove her strength to take what she wanted and I was no longer fighting her because she had won control long ago. She would take what she wanted just as willingly as I gave it to her.

She pulled back, her eyes meeting mine as she hovered over me. The heat from her, so close to the head of my dick made my hips buck towards her. Rather than teasing she sunk down on me slowly, her breath coming in spurts as she accepted all of me.

"Oh fuck, fuck," she whined as we stilled. She was tighter and hotter than I had ever imagined her to be. She surround me with warmth and wetness that was even more divine than I could have comprehended.

We moved together once she'd adjusted, her hips meeting mine with every rhythmic swing. My hands moved over her body as she rocked and bounced above me, she clenched around me sooner than I'd expected, her body shuddering and convulsing as her head fell back on her shoulders. She kept up her tempo as she hummed out in pleasure, her need driving her forward with the help of my hands on her hips.

Our bodies, dampened from sweat of our combined movements, made us work harder. Her rocking became bouncing as she slammed down onto me, the friction making me feel every part of her. She leaned back, her hands on my thighs driving me deeper.

All of the blood rushed down to my dick as I brought my hips up to meet her thrusts driving me deeper, she was tightening around me again and the feel of her rigidity closing around my dick made my whole body roll with the spasms of my muscles. I tensed, my hips pushing up as I felt her coming down hard against me. We both froze as our bodies came together. Our breaths and groans filling the air around us as we used the last of our energy.

She fell against my chest the moment she could move, her breath fanning across my chest in heated bands. We lay like that for a while, our damp bodies sticking together as our breathing evened out. I excused myself after a while, disposing of the rubber before crawling into the bed beside her.

It seemed odd sharing a bed with her after such a brief encounter, but it also felt oddly right. She rolled into me the moment I was comfortable, her small body fitting perfectly against mine.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hand tracing nonsensical patterns on my chest. "I didn't mean to slap you."

I chuckled, turning my head so I could see her. She looked even more beautiful in her post coital blush. Her cheeks were pink with color and her eyes seemed darker with satisfaction.

She leaned forward a little bit, pressing her lips to mine before nesting her head in the crook of my neck. "Can I call you after you leave? I mean . . . Well, I was hoping this wouldn't be a one time thing," she mumbled, her body trembling slightly. I wasn't sure if it was her nerves or something else that created it.

"You can call me," I yawned, sleep hovering over me.

I fell asleep after that, the darkness crashing over me in waves, and pulling me under.

I woke up the next morning to find an empty bed with a note on the pillow. The hotel name emblazoned across the top. It had her number scrawled neatly before a short explanation of her temper the night before.

I smiled to myself and rolled over in the bed pulling my phone from the nightstand.

'R_ound 2? ~Emmett_'

* * *

**NOTE: **Please make sure to check out the author's profiles and leave them love for their fic there. All Authors are in our fav's list.


End file.
